Can't Stop Loving You
by George1
Summary: Heero realizes hie true feelings for Duo after Duo leaves for L2


Hello people. I know I haven't posted for a while but due to work and classes I haven't had as much time. But I have had lots of ideas for, and here is the first in hopefully a long line. Comments are always welcome.  
  
Title: Can't Stop Loving You Author: George Pairings: 1x2, 2x1, also 3x4 mildly mentioned Rating: PG Time Line: After Endless Waltz Disclaimers: I don't own Hee-chan or Duo-chan, as much as I wish I did, and I don't own Phil Collins song "Can't Stop Loving You", I just really like it and always think of these two anime characters.  
  
'lyrics' "conversation" *thoughts* ***** flashback or scene change  
  
Can't Stop Loving You  
  
'So you're leaving In the morning On the early train Well I could say everything's alright And I could pretend and say good bye'  
  
Heero looked at the bags that were in the hallway. He still couldn't believe that Duo was actually going back to L2 to work with Hilde. They had just gotten this apartment together and things had fallen into a routine that Heero could handle now that all the mobile suits had been destroyed. Work at the Preventers' Headquarters was good and a nice way to easy the perfect soldier into a life without wars. That was where Duo entered the picture. Duo had made it his priority to show Heero how to become a human being and not just be the "Perfect Soldier." The two had joined the preventers together. They remained partners just like they had when they were Gundam pilots. Heero slowly adjusted to a life of peace. It had taken him two years, but he felt he had adjusted well. He even tried dating, but he really didn't like the girls Duo set him up with. It was not because they weren't cute or nice, but because he compared them all to Duo. He was just beginning to realize that he thought of his best friend as more than just a friend.  
  
"Well, I'm all packed. Are sure you want to go with me to the shuttle port tomorrow. My flight is really early and you will be late for work, which you never are?" Duo asked as he walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch.  
  
"Yes, I'm going. I can be late once."  
  
"Well, thanks. I am glad that you are coming with me. I don't want to have to say goodbye before bed. I would rather say it at the shuttle. Are you going to be okay with staying in this apartment by yourself."  
  
"Hai, I will turn your room into my computer room."  
  
Duo laughed, he was sure that is what Heero would do as soon as he could. But truth be told, it made Duo sad that Heero could replace him so easily with his laptop. Duo didn't really want to leave Heero, but Hilde really needed help. And she had no one else to turn too. "Well then, I am off to bed since we have to leave at the butt crack of dawn to get to the shuttle." With that Duo head to his room. Heero sighed and followed suit soon after he heard Duo's door close.  
  
'Got your ticket Got your suitcase Got your leaving smile I could say that's the way it goes And I could pretend and you won't know That I was lying'  
  
The shuttle port was really busy for it being so early in the morning, but Heero and Duo had no problems getting Duo's bags checked and though the customs line. The stood on the plat form waiting for the shuttle in silence. Before to long the shuttle arrived and boarding began. "Well, this looks like my flight. I will call you from Hilde's. Don't work to hard, Heero-man," Duo said with his usually friendliness and smile. But Heero could tell there was a difference.  
  
"Bye." It was all Heero could get out. He knew that Duo had to go, and it was most likely for the best. But Heero knew he would be lieing to himself if he said he was happy or okay with it.  
  
"Are you okay Heero, you are quieter than normal? I accepted more than just a bye. I thought maybe I'd get have a nice flight, say hi to Hilde for me, take care, something?"  
  
"I'm just tired is all. But I do hope your flight goes well and I hope to hear from you once you are settled." Heero didn't directly lie to Duo. What he said was true, but he didn't tell him the whole truth. It was more the Duo truth, when you couldn't lie but didn't want the person to know how you really felt.  
  
"Thanks Heero, that makes me feel a little better about going." Duo gave Heero a quick hug and boarded the shuttle. Soon after Duo disappeared onto the shuttle, the doors closed and the shuttle took off to L2. Heero sighed and walked back to his car dejectedly.  
  
'Cause I can't stop loving you No I can't stop loving you No I won't stop loving you Why should I'  
  
Heero drove to work and thought about how maybe if he told Duo that he had fallen in love with him and no matter what he would not stop loving Duo that maybe, just maybe, Duo would have stayed. However, Heero could not bring himself to tell Duo how he felt. First he didn't even know if Duo liked guys. Second even if Duo did like guys, why would he like Heero. Heero was an anti-social, grumpy, pissy pants, that according to many of his dates had a stick up his ass that either need to be removed or adjusted. But he really wasn't as anti-social as they thought. He just didn't know how to act in a social setting, it wasn't in is training. But Duo accepted that fact and tried to help him. Duo made him more social and that was one of the reasons Heero loved him.  
  
Heero parked his car and slammed his door shut. The last song on the radio didn't help his mood any. It was an old song from earth by Phil Collins, and it was too much like Heero's current situation. He walked into Headquarters like the old Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier with the ever- present look of death. Quatre looked up and looked over at Trowa. Qautre could tell something was wrong. But he couldn't tell what, he figured it had to do with Duo's leaving that morning. Everyone avoid Heero that day, even Wufei and Trowa, who could put up with a pissy Heero. Even they were a little scared of him.  
  
'We took a taxi to the station Not a word was said I saw you walk across the road For maybe the last time, I don't know'  
  
Heero got home and literally threw his jacket at the couch. He could swear the djs on the radio were out to drive him mad. That damn song was on the radio again on the way home, on every station that wasn't on commercially. Heero had to face it, he would always love Duo and Duo was gone. End of story. Heero had to learn to move on with his life. He could do that, mission accepted. Heero decided the first step in getting over Duo was to clean out what was left in Duo's room and begin turning it into a computer room. Heero walked down the hall to the room at the end. As he stood in the doorway, he remembered how Duo had convinced him that they needed this apartment.  
  
*****  
  
"Heero, we can't stay at the base all the time. It is no way to get on with our lives in an era of peace. We need to start living our own lives, and we can't do that on a base."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Look Heero, I know this is all new for you, and all you have ever known is how to be a soldier. That is why I think us moving into this apartment would be good for both of us. You have never lived outside of being a soldier, and I have never lived alone, even on the streets I had people around me. We need each other to transition into a life of peace." Duo looked so serious for once and telling the truth, that Heero couldn't find a logical argument. So he moved into the apartment with Duo.  
  
*****  
  
Heero stood in the doorway and realized that he couldn't change Duo's room. He realized that he had watched his best friend and the only person he ever loved walk away from him that morning when Duo walked across the shuttle station floor. And that was most likely the last time he would see Duo, and they didn't say much on the way to the station or in the way of good-bye. Heero realized he was failing his mission and left to go write up reports for work.  
  
'Feeling humble Heard the rumble On the railway track And when I hear the whistle blow I walk away and you won't know That I'll be crying'  
  
"Thanks, Heero, that makes me feel a little better about going." Duo gave Heero a quick hug and boarded the shuttle. Heero watched his best friend leave Earth and turned to walk back to his car dejectedly. Duo would never know that a lone tear slipped down Heero's check as he walked back to his car.  
  
*****  
  
Heero woke with a start as his alarm went off. *Why am I dreaming about Duo's leaving. He has been gone for a month. And I didn't cry, did I? It doesn't matter I have mission.* With the thoughts of Duo being pushed from his mind Heero got ready for work, and the computer he was helping Quatre break into. Someone was stealing money from Winner Enterprises, and Heero volunteered to help the young CEO out. Besides Heero was the best at tracing people via computer and not getting caught at it.  
  
Heero arrived at Preventer Headquarters to a very adjitated blond and two very annoyed ex-Gundam pilots. "Heero, thank goodness you are here. Winner has been all in a tiff about something, and even his boyfriend can't understand him," Wufei huffed, but you could tell he was worried about his friend, too.  
  
"From what I gathered, whoever is up to this, stole most of the company's money for the new satellite," Trowa informed Heero while trying to calm down the distraught blond.  
  
"Hn," was all they got from the stoic ex-pilot as he set up his laptop. Heero began to type away while the others sat down and waited for him to find something. A couple hours later, not only had Heero found the culprit, but he had retrieved the money and sent the Maganacs after him.  
  
"Thank you so much, Heero! You saved my family's company!" Quatre was so happy he couldn't stop hugging his friend. Heero just stood there and let Quatre act over joyed. But soon after he had finished his work, Heero went over to his desk and began writing up reports for Lady Une. Quatre looked sadly over to where Heero sat working.  
  
"What is it Cat?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I just feel so sad for Heero. He was making such progress in adjusting to life without Gundam, then Duo left. . . ."  
  
"Yeah, with Maxwell gone, he is back in his Perfect Soldier mode."  
  
"It isn't just that, Wufei. He has a sadness about him that hurts me whenever I am near him."  
  
Trowa put his arm around Quatre. "Don't worry little one. They will work it out. After all, one of them isn't an empath, which is what helped us but it still took us sometime to realize our feelings." Trowa smiled down at his love, and did not miss the mischievous glint in the aqua eyes.  
  
'Cause I can't stop loving you No, I can't stop loving you No I won't stop loving you Why should I'  
  
"Duo, how are things going on L2?"  
  
"Great, Q-man! But I must say, I am shocked that you are calling me. What's up?" Duo's chipper, yet commanding his friend at the same time, voice came over the vid-phone.  
  
"Well, I am calling because I am concerned about Heero. . . ."  
  
"Why? What happened?" Duo's face showed how concerned he was for his best friend.  
  
"Now, Duo don't interrupt me. Heero is fine. Well, he is fine physically, but emotionally he is back to the Heero from before the war of 195. It has us all a little worried, and thought that maybe you could help us figure out how to bring the real Heero back." Quatre gave the screen his best "I-can-feel-his pain" eyes.  
  
*****  
  
Heero got back form a long mission on Mars. He really hated the fact that he had agreed to his last mission so quickly after his previous one. He didn't have time to rest or pack clean clothes before he went to Mars. But he was the one that wanted to stay busy. The busier he was, the less time he could think about Duo. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep images of Duo from popping into his head when he was not working. At nights when Heero was exhausted it was the worst, then he would recall time he spent with Duo, or Duo's annoying antics to get attention or his way. But now they didn't seem to bother Heero. He just missed the loud mouthed and boisterous ex-pilot. Heero threw his bag on the couch and headed to the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, watch where you are throwing your stuff, Heero. How many times do I have to tell you to use the coat rack by the door, that is why we got it."  
  
*Great now I am hearing his voice when I am awake.* "Baka."  
  
"Well I may be stupid, but at least I have enough manners to pick up my things and put them in their rightful places."  
  
Heero stopped. He had recalled conversations he had before with Duo, but they never had one like this. Heero waked toward the couch with his gun out. As he turned on the light next to the couch he pointed his gun at a pair of very familiar violet eyes.  
  
'(Even try) I'll always be here by your side (why why why) I never wanted to say goodbye (why even try) I'm always here if your change, change your mind'  
  
"Jeese Heero, that is a fine welcome back," Duo said as he stared at the gun in his face.  
  
Heero just stood there staring at the cheerful face in front of him. All he could do is think that he had finally gone crazy. He tried so hard to forget Duo that it was now backfiring on him, and he was seeing things.  
  
"Yo, Heero, man you ok? You look a little pale. Do you feel alright?" Duo put his hand on Heero's for head. "Well, you don't have a fever, that's for sure." Duo continued to look at his friend. He could tell there was something wrong but he wasn't sure what. "Look, Heero, you are really starting to creep me out."  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Yes, Heero, that is good you know my name. Now why don't you put the gun down and we can talk," Duo chided.  
  
"What. . . what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well to tell the truth I came to visit you. The others, especially Quatre, are worried that you are working to hard. So I thought I would come to visit you and see if I could help you work out whatever made you go back to being the Perfect Soldier Heero Yuy again, in stead of just Heero."  
  
How could Heero tell Duo that the reason he was working so hard was to forget about his feelings for Duo? So instead of saying anything, Heero put his gun away and sat down on the couch staring straight ahead.  
  
"Look, Heero, you are my best friend and I am really worried about you. I haven't hear from you in a long time and I thought Quat might have been exaggerating to get me down here. But you look like hell. Why are you working so hard?"  
  
Heero couldn't help himself all he could do was sit there and start laughing like a maniac. Duo stared at his best friend, wondering what had caused Heero to lose it like that. Heero was usually so in control of his emotions, even when he let his guard down in front of Duo. "Um... Heero, you are really starting to creep me out here."  
  
Heero stopped laughing and got up off the couch. He looked strait into Duo's eyes. "The reason I look like hell is because I am in hell." Then he turned and walked to his bedroom shutting the door behind him. He left a very bewildered Duo on the couch. Duo decided that he had enough for the night, both of them where tired from long flights. He would work on getting Heero to open up in the morning. Duo went to what had been his room to see if there were extra sheets in the closet there. He was very surprised to see that his room was how he left it.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning Heero woke up and was convinced he had dreamed what happened that night before. That was until he smelled the bacon coming from the kitchen and could hear Duo singing along with the radio. Heero got up and walked into the kitchen. He stood watching Duo dancing around while he made breakfast, and a slight smile crossed his face.  
  
"Oh, morning Heero. I didn't see you there for a minute. Have a seat, breakfast is just about done." Heero continued to stare at Duo, who was like Heero still in just his boxers that he slept in. Heero had seen Duo like this hundreds of times when they lived together, but he never really saw Duo. "Um, Heero would you please stop staring at me and sit down to breakfast?" Duo asked. Heero looked up at Duo's face and saw a slight blush.  
  
*Why is he blushing? I guess I made him feel uncomfortable. That answers my question on whether he likes guys.* "Sorry, I am just still shocked that you are here."  
  
"Oh, that is okay, I can understand that. It was late when you got in last night and you have been working a lot. I know you must have been tired last night. That is why I let you sleep in and made breakfast and got Lady Une to give you the day off...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have the day off. You need it Heero, you are pushing yourself way too hard and are worrying all of us."  
  
"You had no right to do that."  
  
"I had ever right Heero. If I didn't you would just keep working until you drop. We didn't survive two wars to work ourselves to death."  
  
"It is my decision."  
  
"You are right Heero it is your decision, but damned if I will let you keep hurting yourself. I care about you Heero. In fact I love you."  
  
Heero could not believe Duo and just said that, but he was still so mad that Duo was decided what he should do after Duo left him he didn't think about what Duo just reveled. "If you loved me you wouldn't have left for L2."  
  
Duo sat there for a minute and wondered my Heero sounded so mad and was giving a better than normal look of death. Then Duo realized that Heero was hurting because he had left. *Does this me that he loves me too. Well I will find out. I will tell him the whole truth* "Look Heero, I didn't want to leave Earth or you."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Listen to me Heero, Hilde really needed me. She is pregnant and the guy died. She can't run the scrap yard while she is pregnant and until a month after the baby is born. No one else could help her because no one else knows the business like me. I am sorry that I didn't tell you before, but Hilde didn't want anyone knowing. I should have told you before. That and that I love you. I have since I met you Hee-chan. But I didn't want to scare you. I never wanted to say goodbye to you and leave. I wanted to stay by your side forever. I had planned on coming back in a month. Hilde should be set by then. I am really sorry."  
  
Heero sat there for a minute staring at Duo taking in everything that Duo had just said. Then Heero got up and walked back to his room, leaving Duo alone in the kitchen. Duo couldn't help it he started crying.  
  
'So you're leaving In the morning On the early train Well I could say everything's alright And I could pretend and say good-bye But I would be lying'  
  
Heero returned to the kitchen shortly after he left. He saw Duo crying and he felt like he would start crying too. "Duo?"  
  
"Look, Heero, you don't have to say anything. I am sorry that I upset you and I am sorry that I told you the truth now."  
  
"Don't be. Duo, aishiteru."  
  
Duo looked up at Heero, with tears still in his eyes and running down his heart shaped face. "Really Hee-chan?"  
  
"Really. And I will be here when you come back. Also this is for you. I bought it a long time ago, but I never had the guts to give it to you."  
  
Duo took the small black box Heero offered him. He opened it up and couldn't believe his eyes. In the box on a black velvet liner was a Saint George slaying the dragon medallion on a sterling silver chain. Duo had wanted this forever and had told Heero that one time when they were shopping. He wanted it because it reminded him of what they all had done. The five of them were up against great odds like George was against the dragon. And they had survived and made the world a better place. He had told Heero that one day he would buy that medallion and but it on a chain so that he would always remember his four best friends. "When did you get this?"  
  
"The next day. I new you wanted it so much, and I want to show you how much I cared for you, but I was scared that you would reject me."  
  
"Never Heero. I would never reject you." Duo got up from the kitchen table and gave Heero a gentle kiss on the lips. He looked into Heero's eyes to see the reaction there and was surprised when two strong arms pulled him in for a more passionate kiss.  
  
The phone ringing interrupted the two. "Omae o kusuru!" Heero glared at the phone.  
  
Duo laughed as he answered the phone, "Hello. What? Yeah I will be there as soon as I can." Duo hung up the phone and looked at Heero. "Heero I have to go. Hilde is in labor and on her way to the hospital. I need to get back to L2. I am sorry."  
  
Heero walked up and pulled Duo into a gentle embrace. "Don't be. I will drive you to the shuttle port, and I know you will be back as soon as you can be. I will be here when you get back.  
  
"Thanks, Hee-chan. I love you!"  
  
"And I can't stop loving you, Duo-chan."  
  
'Because I can't stop loving you No I can't stop loving you No I won't stop loving you Why should I Even try'  
  
Heero walked into work a couple of days later and was actually smiling. "Morning Heero, it looks like a few days off was good for you."  
  
"Hai, Quatre, it was."  
  
"Yuy, you are actually showing emotion."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I think what Wufei is trying to ask is what has caused this change in you."  
  
"Duo and Hilde." After getting three very confused looks, Heero decided to go on to explain. "Duo and I are going to start dating each other when he gets back from L2 in a month. And Hilde just had a baby boy that she named after me, short of. Duo and I are going to be his godfathers."  
  
"Really, that is so great. We should all send Hilde some baby gifts."  
  
"Actually, she wants us all to come up at the end of the month for the baby's baptism."  
  
"Heero, how can the baby be sort of named after you?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Leave it to Trowa to hear the one thing the rest of us miss." Quatre laughed.  
  
"His name is Shinjiko, or Shinji for short, which is Japanese for hero."  
  
"Heero, I am glad you and Duo finally admitted that you two loved each other. I was feeling so much pain from both of you. I am glad that you will start to be happy."  
  
"Thanks Quatre, me too." Heero walked over to his computer and started his work while humming what was now his favorite song because it fit how he felt about Duo and he now knew Duo felt the same way.  
  
'Because I can't stop loving you No I can't stop loving you No I won't stop loving you Why should I'  
  
Owari 


End file.
